Snow White Queen
by Shadow5436
Summary: Ruby had a friend once, and maybe she would return.


_Can't save your life. _

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting. _

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides. _

Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Dejection. Crippling sadness. And foremost, acceptance.

Ruby knew that one day this day would come. She knew that eventually their "friendship" would end, and she would be without a friend, once again. She had hoped it would last longer. She wished it had lasted longer.

But that day was today, and she was finally forced to face reality. It was one month and one day ago that she had last heard from her best friend, whom she trusted more than anyone. More than her parents, and even more than her older sister.

And without any reason.

"_I'll talk to you later." _

That was what the last message said, sent one month and one day ago today.

Her eyes would brim with tears whenever she thought of her, Weiss Schnee. Also known as _SnowWhiteQueen02. _

Even though they had never met face to face, Ruby still considered Weiss to be her first friend. And in high school. She had never had a friend until high school, until she met Weiss. The two had hit it off almost immediately. Then slowly, Weiss had grown to become an enigma for Ruby. A representation of friendship, of trust, and of the inevitability of life.

Eventually, all of Ruby's thoughts had grown to almost revolve around Weiss.

When she sat alone at lunch, and the other teens made fun of her for being alone she thought _Only a few more hours, then I can talk to Weiss again. _  
>Sometimes she even dreaded talking to the other girl, while also craving it. She enjoyed knowing that someone would finally take time to communicate with her, but she tended to release her pent up emotions on her virtual friend.<p>

She would ramble about the kids at school, and how much she detested high school, and politics, even the world around her. But Weiss would always respond. Always.

Until recently, that was.

Ruby had known the girl a little over a year, and for a quarter of that time her so called "first friend" had been unreachable. Turning up once every week or so to talk to Ruby, but those conversations were short, and contained little. Basic formalities, apologies, reassurances and then partings. Then it was longer, ten days between replies. Then twenty. Now months.

Ruby knew the girl was still on the other end. Her profile always displayed online, and Ruby's messages always reached her. Usually snippets of thought meant to generate a conversation. But they always fell upon deaf fingers. Every day, the girl with red-tipped hair would slog home, shoulders slumped under the straps of her backpack. She'd sign into her instant messenger, just to find the same thing every day.

_SnowWhiteQueen02 is online! _

And yet there was never any replies.

She would stare at the screen, stone-faced. Trying not to feel disappointed.

_Maybe she's just really busy, _she'd tell herself.

_Nobody is so busy that they can't take three seconds to type a reply to you when they're clearly signed in,_ another part would argue.

And then she'd feel it. Anger. Burning fury deep within herself, only to be quenched immediately by uncertainty.

_What if something bad happened to Weiss? _

_What if she's really sick? _

_What if I made her mad? _

_What if she doesn't like me anymore? _

_What if she hates me? _

The apprehension bled into every moment of her life. Eventually she could no longer talk to anybody. She couldn't even carry a conversation out with her sister anymore. Then she logged on, Weiss's profile had changed.

_SnowWhiteQueen02 is online! _

Ruby quickly typed her a message and hit 'send'.

Then she waited. She waited for several minutes. She left, then returned an hour later. No reply. She waited another hour. Then another. Then two more. Then three. Then a day. The days drew into weeks. Then a month had passed.

Another day, Weiss's profile changed again. She sent another message, knowing it wouldn't be answered. Perhaps they would never be answered again. Now she had to face reality, she was back to zero friends. Now she'd sit at the lunch table with no more hope. She'd go through school every day with nothing else to look forward to.

Ruby knew Weiss was there, but now she was more alone then ever. But one day Weiss might return, and offer some form of explanation, Ruby could dream. Right?


End file.
